A conventional portable CD player has a body which is generally flat and provided with a top lid covering almost the entire top side of the player body. Because of the limitation of size, the lid is invariably used to support control buttons and/or a liquid crystal display. There is no place on the player to hold a leaflet including lyrics which comes with a particular CD or any CD advertising material.
The subject invention seeks to provide a portable music and/or video disc player which can hold such additional material.